1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraluminal endoscope inserting method for an endoscope, and, more particularly to an intraluminal endoscope inserting method for an endoscope into luminal organs irregularly arranged in a body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, researches concerning surgery called NOTES™ surgery (Natural Orifice Translumenal Endoscopic Surgery) for forming, while observing an image formed by an endoscope led into a luminal organ through a natural opening, an opening on a wall surface of the luminal organ, leading the endoscope into an abdominal cavity from the opening, and performing observation and treatment for intra-abdominal organs have been actively performed. Various proposals concerning endoscopes and treatment instrument systems used for the surgery have been made by, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-267772.
On the other hand, it is disclosed that an opening or the like is temporarily held by using a T-bar unit such as “T-ANCHOR SUTURING DEVICE” described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,614 and a technique for making it possible to efficiently carrying out manipulation has been developed.
In particular, in advanced countries, various diseases due to obesity pose a problem. For example, patients (including potential patients) in an obesity state with, for example, BMI exceeding 30 are increasing. Measures for such patients in the obesity state are developed into a social problem. As a solution against the problem, weight loss treatments are applied to the patients in the obesity state. In general, as the weight loss treatments, medical treatments as combinations of diet instructions, physical exercise instructions, and the like are carried out under weight loss monitoring and observation in medical facilities and the like.
However, in the medical weight loss treatments, cooperation of the patients in the obesity state is indispensable. A resultant increase in various diseases due to obesity indicates that a sufficient effect cannot always be obtained under the present situation.
Therefore, in recent years, in particular, in the United States and the like, an inter-digestive tract bypass surgery for physically suppressing, by bypassing the digestive tracts using a so-called Roux-en-Y method used in gastric resection or the like, a digestive action for foods in digestive tracts regardless of an intention of a patient to effectively prevent nutrition ingestion and perform anti-obesity measures has been performed.
In such an inter-digestive tract bypass surgery, for example, the jejunum is caused to play a role of bypass and the duodenum is necessary as a digestive tract in order to secure various kinds of external secretion and the like. Therefore, the distal end of the jejunum is connected to an upper part of the stomach and bypassed to the small intestine and the duodenum is Y-connected to the proximal end of the jejunum to secure internal secretion and a digestive enzyme such as pancreatic juice.
Therefore, since a state in the body cavity, luminal organs are irregularly arranged, i.e., (a part of) the stomach is held as the remaining stomach, and digestion in the stomach is impossible. Consequently, surgical weight loss treatment can be attained by the inter-digestive tract bypass surgery.
There is a problem in that, for such a patient, it is difficult to insert the endoscope and, even if it is possible to insert the endoscope, treatment is difficult and endoscope test/treatment is difficult.